beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Vincent Keller
Vincent Keller is a genetically altered former soldier, who was reportedly killed by enemy fire while serving in Afghanistan in 2002. The entire report is later revealed to be part of a government cover up. Vincent is actually still alive and is living in a warehouse in New York City. Vincent is affected with a chemical mutation condition, an unintended consequence cause by the serum used to modify his genes. Its clear this effect was unintended because the experiment is often decribed as a botched experiment. Whenever he gets too angry or if his life is in danger, chemicals starts to build up inside his body, which causes his facial features at any moment to change to resemble that of a beast. In a bid to feel human, Vincent spends his time helping and saving people around the city. Before joining the army Vincent worked as a doctor at a hospital. Vincent and Catherine are romantically involved. History Not much is known about Vincent's life before he joined the military.Vincent's life prior to joining the army is told in flashbacks. Military Career Prior to the start of his military career, Vincent worked as a medical doctor at ST. Benjamin's Hospital; he resigned from this post in 2001. It is later revealed that Vincent had changed careers because he wanted to make a difference after both his brothers were killed when terrorist attacked the Twin Towers. Vincent eventually joined the army, and was one of the recruits chosen to take part in the government approved Mirror Field Medical Experiment. Vincent and the other recruits were given injection which changed their DNA, it made them stronger, faster and heighten all their senses. However, there were some unforeseen consequences – when they are enraged, they turn into terrifying beasts, unable to control their powers. In late 2002, while the now super soldiers were serving in afghanistan, the government gave orders to eradicate them all, after they realized they could not be controlled. Vincent escaped somehow and returned to the states. Missing years After returning to the united states, Vincent went into hiding (where he remained for ten years), which subsequently forced him to live outside of traditional society. During those years – presumably in early 2003 – Vincent reconnected with his best friend J.T, and the two have been trying to find a cure for him ever since, without much success. Despite being in hiding and wanting to safe guard his secret, Vincent often went out and saved people around the city; one of those people was Catherine Chandler, who's life he saved in 2003. Second encounter with Catherine In 2012, Vincent accidentally left his fingerprint on a button of a murder victim. His name later came up while Catherine, now a homicide detective, was investigating the case. Her initial investigation listed Vincent as deceased, however, she learned otherwise when she found Vincent hiding in a warehouse. Catherine confronted him and demanded to know why his prints were at the crime scene. Vincent told her that he saw the lady collapse and tried to help. Catherine believed him; she concluded that he was not involved in the murder. However, before she left she saw a nine-year-old newspaper clipping that Vincent had kept, announcing the death of her murder. Catherine then started to suspect that he was somehow involved in her mother's murder. Her suspicions were short lived because soon after she left the warehouse she was attacked and would certainly have been killed if not for Vincent, who intervened and saved her life. During the altercation, Catherine was able to get a glimpse of his face before he transform back, and was able to deduce that he was the beast who saved her nine years before when her mother was gunned down by two assassins. Vincent then took Catherine back to his warehouse told her his secret, and after failing to convince Catherine that he was monster she should stay away from, he agreed to help her find out why her mother was murdered. Notes and references Category:Hospital Staff Category:Characters